Magma Blaster
Magma Blaster is a Fire Super Move. Statistics Arcade Stats Magma Blaster is the first Special Attack Move for Fire. *Names: **Japanese Kanji: 猛炎奔流 (Raging Flame Torrent) **Taiwanese: 溶岩爆破 (Lava Blaster) *Attribute: Fire *Sign: Rock *Power boost: 500 *Technique boost: 100 *Usage Condition: This Move activates when you win with Rock after a loss. *Effect: Shoot a beam of fire and lava from your mouth at your opponent! Availability *Japanese **2007 3rd Edition (New; 075-炎; ft. Yangchuanosaurus) **2007 4th Edition (076-炎; ft. Daspletosaurus vs. Saichania) **2007 4th Edition+ (086-炎; ft. Daspletosaurus vs. Saichania) **Gekizan 2nd Edition+ (066-炎; ft. Tyrannosaurus vs. Irritator) **Kakushin 1st Edition (037-炎; ft. Mapusaurus) **Kakushin 3rd Edition (044-炎; ft. Gorgosaurus(?) vs. Gastonia) **Kakushin 5th Edition Super Ω (026-炎; ft. Gigas; ft. char. Gavro) *English **Series 2 3rd Edition (New; 075-Fire; ft. Yangchuanosaurus) **Series 2 4th Edition (086-Fire; ft. Daspletosaurus vs. Saichania) *Taiwanese **New 3rd Edition (New; 075-炎; ft. Yangchuanosaurus) **New 4th Edition (086-炎; ft. Daspletosaurus vs. Saichania) Magma Blaster Card 6.png|Magma Blaster arcade card (Japanese 2007 3rd Edition) Magma Blaster Card 5.png|Magma Blaster arcade card (Japanese 2007 4th Edition+) Magma Blaster 1.png|Magma Blaster arcade card (Japanese Gekizan 2nd Edition+) Magma Blaster Card 2.jpg|Magma Blaster arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 1st Edition) Magma Blaster Card 4.gif|Magma Blaster arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 3rd Edition) Magma Blaster Card 3.gif|Magma Blaster arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 5th Edition Super Ω) Magma Blaster Card Eng S2 3rd.png|Magma Blaster arcade card (English S2 3rd Edition) Anime Stats *Attribute: Fire *Owner: Laura (Alpha Gang) (briefly, never used it), Seth (Alpha Gang) (presumably, briefly, never used it), Rex Owen (D-Team) (briefly, never used it), Dr. Z (Alpha Gang) (briefly, never used it), Dr. Taylor (D-Team) (briefly); Gavro (Space Pirates), Max Taylor/Rex Owen (D-Team) (never used); Ursula (Alpha Gang) *Used By: Saurophaganax, Torvosaurus, Gigas, Terry *First Appearance: Dueling Dinos **Used In: 37, 49, 51, 75, 79 *Used to Defeat (Saurophaganax): Spiny, Black T-Rex (in Super Fusion Move) *Used to Defeat (Torvosaurus): None *Used to Defeat (Gigas): None *Used to Defeat (Terry): None *Effect: Shoot a beam of fire and lava from your mouth at your opponent! *Other: It was inside Saurophaganax's Dinosaur Card Capsule and activated by the same bonfire it was. It was claimed by Laura and given to Seth, but was probably reclaimed by the D-Team in Tricks of the Traitor when the Alpha Gang fled to the D-Lab. Later, it was used by Dr. Taylor against the Black T-Rex. Later, Gavro had both Torvosaurus and Gigas use other copies of it; Torvosaurus' was claimed by Max. Ursula later had Terry use a copy of the card, but whether it was an old or new stronger copy is unknown. It was Terry's tenth and final new Move Card. Trivia *Altough Dr. Z obtained the Move Card from Rex in Dinosaur War!, he did not get the chance to use it, since he was thrown of by his Pachycephalosaurus. *It is the first Move used by the Space Pirates. *Gigas used this Move and accidentally started a forest fire while in the Jurassic Period. *Terry used this Move as part of the Fusion Move that broke open the Dark Pterosaur's outer shield. *Although other Moves were used more often, Magma Blaster was used by 4 dinosaurs, more than any other Move Card. It therefore also has the most copies of any known Move, with either 3 or 4 different physical cards seen (though all likely identical). *Artwork from one of its various arcade cards is seen on the TCG Move Card Searing Lava (07 4th/4th+). Gallery Magma Blaster (Gigas).jpg|Gigas starting to use Magma Blaster Magma Blaster (Saurophaganax) 07.jpg|Saurophaganax using Magma Blaster Magma Blaster (Saurophaganax) 09.jpg|Magma Blaster approaching Spiny Gigas Magma Blaster has Miss Chomp.jpg|Gigas missing Chomp with Magma Blaster Torvosaurus using Magma Blaster on Chomp and Ace.jpg|Magma Blaster hitting Chomp and Ace Magma Blaster - Ready.png|Giganotosaurus preparing to use Magma Blaster Magma Blaster - Hit.png|Magma Blaster hitting Wuerhosaurus Magma Blaster usage 1.png|Yangchuanosaurus using Magma Blaster into the camera… Magma Blaster usage 2.png|…and hitting Saichania Category:Arcade Category:Move Cards Category:Anime Category:Alpha Gang Category:Spectral Space Pirates